Another Cinderella Story
by Shipper-Girl-27
Summary: A small town girl. A prince….okay, he's not really a prince, but he acts like one? The girl has a crush on him. But so does every other girl on the island. Will he look in her direction? Or, will she give up on romance forever….. Read to find out. (Try everything prompt) -I'm going to finish it!-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ah, my first Chelsea x Will fic...or should I say, my only, Chelsea x Will fic. Sorry, how much I loved Sunshine Islands, I didn't marry the prince charming to be. He just didn't seem like the one I'd go after at that time. Speaking of prince charming, though, I thought I'd try out this Harvest Moon Sunshine Islands AU version of the classic story, Cinderella as my Prompt challenge for the Boundary-Buster Prompt challenge over at the Village Square Forum, so please bare with me and please don't kill me. I'm writing this because I never wrote a Will fic before, as well for my amusement. Lol, I hope you guys will like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harvest Moon related. I only own the somewhat plot and the OCs that go with it.**

* * *

Ah, welcome to my life. Well, what's left of it anyway. I'm Chelsea and this is my story. Honestly I don't know what to think anymore.

"Chelsea! Time to cook breakfast for me and your sisters!"

See. See what I mean? I groaned. "I'll be right there, I still have to take care of the animals before school." I told my new step mom with a sigh.

Yes I said step mom. A year ago my dad had met a woman, they fell in love, got married and all of that stuff. with my lovely new mother, came along my new sisters. How fun. When those three moved in, they literally thought that this island and my farm house for two people was a joke. I thought this, whole marriage was a joke. I was proven wrong.

The passed six months has been a living nightmare. Especially since my dad had passed away recently, leaving me with the three of them. How did he die? He went on a boat trip and there was a storm. He never came back.

Not to mention, my step mom and sisters are supposed to help me with the farm work. They do nothing.

"Chelsea mom's getting hungry,"

"So are we, Horry up!"

I groaned. I looked up at my two twin sisters. Playing look alike again are we? I thought sarcastically. I swear they do it to annoy me. It's working. "Ally, Britney, I only have two hands. I only can do one thing at a time. If you two want food, I suggest taking the milker, and this bucket and milk that cow. Then, go into the chicken coop and get the eggs."

"We don't do farm work, Chelsea."

"That's your job."

Of course it is. I groaned. I told you that these two do nothing. "Can you two at least take those potatoes inside-" And they left. Again. Nothing new.

"You look like you could use a hand."

I looked up to see my best friend Mark. Thank goodness. Mark has been my best friend ever since we were 5. We're 16 now. We met right here actually. Mark and his family lives on the next farm over. When I was 5 my dad had moved us to this island, to help with my mom's illness. Unfortunately, she had died sooner then we've expected. But Mark and his family had helped us a lot.

"Hey, Mark. Thank you, you're a life saver." I smiled, "I have to go make breakfast before school."

"School's in like...twenty minutes."

"I know, I swear it's the same routine everyday."

"It kinda is." He smirked. I glared at him.

* * *

Ah, school. The one place that I don't have to deal with the people who I live with. That's a blessing. It really is. Ally, Britney and I are in the same grade, however we don't have the same classes. Thank you, Harvest Goddess! I'm currently with Mark and Elliot at Elliot's locker, talking about the Masquerade Ball that's coming up. The school likes to have these every year, this year it's in spring for some reason.

"I'm not going," Elliot told us quietly, "You know that I get awkward around crowds. Besides, Mark already asked Julia out."

"Sorry man, I didn't know you liked her."

"It's okay, she likes you anyway. I've gotten over her. It's kinda too bad that my new crush also said no."

"Whoa," I looked at Elliot, "New crush? Who is she?" I questioned.

"Ally," He looked away shyly.

"Ally? My sister Ally? She actually turned you down? I'm sorry, I don't know why she did that, you're a sweet guy. Ally could use a guy like you actually," I admitted, "However she and Britney are fighting over Vaughn."

"Oh how fun. Yes, it's amusing to see two twin girls fighting over me." Vaughn walked over, smirking at my comment. "Especially since I just told them that I might take one of them to the dance."

"Might?"

"I don't do school dances."

"So I can assume that I don't have to save you a dance this year then?" I teased. He glared at me. I like to tease him, he's like a brother to me.

"No date Chels?" Mark asked.

"Nope." I shrugged. "Shea had asked me, but I'm not sure if he knows what a date is, since he also had asked Sabrina."

"Who said yes by the way," Vaughn looked annoyed. "Reason why I'm stuck with the two twin sisters." He groaned.

I smirked at that comment. "Hey, since I-"

I was rudely interrupted by screaming girls. The four of us turned around to see girls running towards the front of the school. We followed them. Well, except for Elliot who had jumped.

"What's going on?" I asked a random girl.

The girl literally screamed in my ear. "Hot guy! There's a new student and he's hot!" The girl ran off.

"Who's the new guy?" Mark asked curiously.

"M-my c-cousin W-Will."

We turned around to see Sabrina, who looked nervous.

"You have a cousin, Sabrina?"

She nodded. "Y-yes, he got here last night." She told us quietly.

"Ah, there you are, my dear cousin, Sabrina."

"H-hi, Will, u-um, w-was there something you wanted?"

I turned around to face the boy. I can't believe what I'm seeing, the girl was right, he's hot. I found myself staring into the guy's beautiful blue eyes. His blonde hair was neatly done, I wanted to touch it.

"I was wondering if you could show me around?" Will looked at me, "Ah, who do we have here? Hello, my lady." He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed slightly. "I'm William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III, however, you may call me Will. And who may you be?"

I opened my mouth and was about to speak, but I was rudely interrupted, again. This time by my two sisters.

"Hello, Mr hottie! I'm Ally,"

"And I'm Britney,"

They literally pushed me. Good thing that Vaughn had caught me.

"Hi ladies." Will had kissed their hands just like he did mine. "I'm William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III, however, you may call me Will."

"Are you a prince Will?" Ally asked.

"He looks like one." Britney added.

Will laughed, but said nothing. He couldn't, the bell for class had rang.

"Ah, class. I'll see you all later." Will walked away, giving us girls a wink.

* * *

 **A/N: Small note: I know that SI doesn't have a school and a second farm land for Mark/Chelsea to use in the game, but it was necessary for the plot to add things like that. I may add a few more things as I go, like OCs.**

 **Speaking of which, as you can see, I've added OCs already, Chelsea's "So called" family. If you know Cinderella then you know where I'm going with this. If not, well, you'll figure it out soon enough.**

 **As you've noticed, these characters are high school students, not young adults we'd normally see them as.**

 **Ages:**

 **Chelsea: 16**

 **Mark: 16**

 **Vaughn: 18**

 **Elliot: 16**

 **Natalie: 17**

 **Sabrina: 17**

 **Shea: 15**

 **Julia: 16**

 **Lilly: 17**

 **Will: 17**

 **Pierre: 17**

 **Alisa: 15**

 **Denny: 16**

 **Lanna: 16**

 **Witch Princess: Who knows...**

 **Ally: (OC) 16**

 **Britney: (OC) 16**

 **...**

 **Also, since I'm adding things, the islands are a lot bigger in this fic then in the game.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once Will had left with Sabrina, Ally and Britney gave me a dirty look."Don't think about it, Chelsea. we call dibs." They told me at the same time. I hate it when they do that.

"What about Vaughn?" I asked.

"Yeah. what about me?" Vaughn said sarcastically. "Don't tell me that you two are done fighting over me already."

"Good point," Britney looked at us, "Ally can have Vaughn, I'll take Will."

"Hey! I still want Will! You can have Vaughn!" Ally shouted.

I groaned. Why me? Why me? I need to get out of the conversation. However it's like a cat fight with these two.

* * *

School just ended, which means back to work on the farm I go. Joy. I'm starting to hate this life I'm currently living in. Maybe I should just deal with it. It's not like I'll be doing this forever. Don't get me wrong, I love the farm and all, I just don't want to deal with them forever. I'm talking about my family. If you call them a family. Which I don't. I call them—You know what, never mind. You don't want to know. Just trust me. Anyway I should get home. Or, I could go to the beach. The beach is my peaceful place. I like the beach but no. I really should go home.

And I'm at the beach. Well, can't you blame me? I'd do anything to get out of my house chores. And it looks like the whole school is here. Even Vaughn. I giggled at the sight. I walked past him with amusement in my eye. He's currently with my sisters, who didn't notice me. Think goodness. If they saw me, I'm dead.

* * *

" _I don't want another pretty face._

 _I don't want just anyone to hold._

 _I don't want my love to go to waste._

 _I want you and your beautiful soul._

 _I know that you are something special._

 _To you I'd be always faithful._

 _I want to be what you always needed._

 _Then I hope you'll see the heart in me._

 _I don't want another pretty face._

 _I don't want just anyone to hold._

 _I don't want my love to go to waste._

 _I want you and your beautiful soul._

 _You're the one I wanna chase._

 _You're the one I wanna hold._

 _I won't let another minute go to waste._

 _I want you and your beautiful soul._

 _Your beautiful soul, yeah._

 _You might need time to think it over._

 _But I'm just fine moving forward._

 _I'll ease your mind._

 _If you give me the chance._

 _I will never make you cry c`mon let's try._

 _I don't want another pretty face._

 _I don't want just anyone to hold._

 _I don't want my love to go to waste._

 _I want you and your beautiful soul._

 _You're the one I wanna chase._

 _You're the one I wanna hold._

 _I won't let another minute go to waste._

 _I want you and your beautiful soul._

 _Am I crazy for wanting you?_

 _Maybe do you think you could want me too?_

 _I don't wanna waste your time._

 _Do you see things the way I do?_

 _I just wanna know that you feel it too._

 _There is nothing left to hide._

 _I don't want another pretty face._

 _I don't want just anyone to hold._

 _I don't want my love to go to waste._

 _I want you and your beautiful soul._

 _You're the one I wanna chase._

 _You're the one I wanna hold._

 _I won't let another minute go to waste._

 _I want you and your soul._

 _I don't want another pretty face._

 _I don't want just anyone to hold._

 _I don't want my love to go to waste._

 _I want you and your beautiful soul._

 _Ooooooo…_

 _Beautiful soul, yeah._

 _Oooooo, yeah._

 _Your beautiful soul._

 _Yeah."_

* * *

Looks like Matt is practicing his music again. "Hi Matt!" I waved. I knew him ever since I was six. He's one of my best friends. Besides Mark of course. And just like Mark Matt doesn't like my new family. Can't blame him. Nobody likes them. Except for a few people. Matt has been on this island ever since we were children, I can't imagine him leaving. This is his home.

"Hey Chels!" He waved me over. "What's up?"

"Not much, just…"

"Hiding?"

"Pretty much." I sat down.

"You do know that the brat sisters are here right?" He gestured towards the water.

"Don't remind me. I saw them when I got here. I'm just glad they didn't see me." I looked at him. "Playing music again?" I wanted to change the subject.

"Yup." He grabbed his guitar. "The school's letting me play at the dance this year." He told me with a grin. "I'm just trying to decide which songs to play."

"That explains the jesse mccartney song," I giggled. "Seriously that's great, at least someone's following their dream." I sighed a bit.

"Oh come on. You have a dream."

"You mean farming." I leaned on my arm. "That's not a dream, Matt, that's work."

"That's not what I meant." He hand me his guitar. "I'm talking about your music. Chels, play something."

"I don't know. Music's your thing. Not mine." I looked at the guitar. He was right. Music has been part of my life ever since I was little. I love music. "Maybe I could—" I was caught off by screaming girls. Again. That means only one thing. Will's at the beach. Man, he's so cute. Of course he's with Lilly. The girl probably has him wrapped around her finger already. I just watched as girls were approaching them.

Coming back to reality, I faced my friend. "I should go," I stood up, returning the guitar. "I have farm work, plus homework." I sighed. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Chels." Matt got up, stopping me. "Your step mom's with Regis on Volcano Island the last time I've checked. And it looked like she wasn't planning on leaving him anytime soon."

"So?" I questioned. "Matt. She's always with Regulus." I'm not joking. The woman literally tries to woo the man. I swear she's only using him for his money.

"So, you don't have to go yet. Relax."

"Plus, I already done your farm chores." Mark popped out of nowhere. "It's time for my best friend to relax and enjoy herself." He grinned at us.

"I don't know. Once my sisters see me, I'm dead." I groaned at the imagery. That's what I need.

"Chels they're distracted by Will." Matt reminded me.

"And it's not like we could move to a different location." Mark continued. "Let's go to—"

"The shopping center in town." Matt caught Mark off.

We looked at him curiously.

"You want to go shopping?" Mark asked with a smirk.

"No, shut up. I meant the café."

"Laney?" I nodded in understanding. Matt has a crush on the waitress. However she doesn't know. It's kinda cute. "You do know she's currently dating Ash, right?" I reminded him.

"Shut. Up." He sighed. "I know, if only I've said something sooner. I just—"

"Let's go.." I stopped him. I know what he was thinking. "Let's go get food in our systems. I need to see Cam anyway. Step mom requested flowers." Which is annoying.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading this. Thanks for your review, Chihuahua cheese 1. And yes, kinda like the movie. Also small note: Matt, is actually Phillip, from Tale of two towns, I just gave him a new name, and he's 17, FYI. I also decided to add the characters from other games as well. Hey. I said I was adding things. Next chapter, the shopping center known as Bluebell and Konohana…I've warned you I'll be doing this. You've been warned! ^^**_


End file.
